<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise? by supercorncob</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105379">Surprise?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorncob/pseuds/supercorncob'>supercorncob</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Karushuu Week 2021 - Collection Thingy [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ED - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Fake Dating, Fake It Till You Make It, Karushuu Week 2021, M/M, Oh, Oops, The Big Boss, as spies, does anyone read tags, for super rich people, i just had a crepe, i swear they’re gonna be slippers, im in class, im late, karushuu, like spy kids, lol, oh ok, okay head empty no thoughts, sheeran???, they’ll be at a bar, thisnsucks, wait how does that work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorncob/pseuds/supercorncob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma Akabane wants a strawberry themed gaming set, Gakushuu Asano’s pride gets the better of him, and together they’ll surprise the world- school.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Karushuu Week 2021 - Collection Thingy [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. blackmail gets you places</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If Karma Akabane knew he was going to be dancing with a prince, he would’ve worn something else to the coffee shop that day. (Watch the story be different than his summary.)</p><p>original summary lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The most surprising thing about you?” Gakushuu scoffed, reading the newest flyer on the bulletin board. There was some sort of contest going on. With his father out of the picture, the teachers seemed to allow for (too much) more creative freedom among students. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THE MOST SURPRISING THING ABOUT YOU !</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>YOUR CHANCE TO WIN <em><strong>¥35 000</strong></em> !!</p><p> </p><p>How it works :D</p><p> </p><p>- Come to the stage room on April 23rd with a fact about yourself that will blow our panel of judges away!!</p><p>- You have to have proof ;D</p><p>- Just be yourself!!</p><p>- If it’s a big claim we’ll need sources to confirm :)</p><p>- Don’t be shy, everyone’s welcome!!</p><p> </p><p>If you have any more questions then please contact Tooru Sato the president of the School Student Wellness Club!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Gakushuu blinked. They let just anyone be the president of a club nowadays. He rolled his eyes and walked to math class. Surely no one would pay attention to this stupid contest. Maybe he’d stop by to watch no one else show up.</p><p> </p><p>In class he was greeted by his friends, acquaintances, and Karma. </p><p> </p><p>Only Karma didn’t just greet him. The redhead went out of his way to tell the teacher he and Asano had business to attend to in the halls. She had no problem letting her top students out, but Gakushuu wished she did. He reluctantly walked out the door, sending Karma a questioning glare. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll get wrinkles if you keep that up,” Karma chuckled, closing the door behind them and pulling Gakushuu towards the bulletin board. </p><p> </p><p>“Where-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna enter,” Karma beamed, pointing at the sign Gakushuu had just been ridiculing. The younger of the two’s eyes widened. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> No </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw but Ace-kun, I didn’t even ask yet,” Karma pouted, but there his eyes were filled with malice. He stepped closer to the blond boy and frowned. “I had the best idea too.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> No </em>. Whatever it is is a terrible idea,” Gakushuu shook his head, resisting the urge to smack Karma in the face. He was a bit too close, and it looked like he was enjoying Shoe’s discomfort a little too much. </p><p> </p><p>“It would only be for a week, come on,” Karma wiggles his eyebrows, “I bet you’re curious about what it is ne Ace-kun?” He smirked. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d rather you take the idea with you to the grave. I’m going back to class,” he turned around, walking towards the door when Karma called out. </p><p> </p><p>“At least hear me out come on. I want to buy something,” he whined. </p><p> </p><p>“Get someone else to do it Akabane. I have no intention to get involved with this stupid contest.”</p><p> </p><p>He went back, leaving Karma with his thoughts. He had to get Gakushuu to agree somehow. But, how?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>While Karma was in bed thinking of the strawberry themed gaming set he wanted, he came up with the perfect (debatable) plan to get Gakushuu to agree to enter the contest with him. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, go overboard with it. Make sure he hears,” Karma was making a few house calls and wanted to make sure his peers were aware of their roles. It was February anyways, which meant the topic of dates wasn’t too out of the ordinary. This would just be a little push in the right direction for Gakushuu. Karma couldn’t wait for the outcome. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I hear Sakakibara doesn’t know who to accept for date night on Saturday,” Karma’s acquaintances (the unfortunate souls who Karma had blackmail on,) were speaking loudly behind Gakushuu’s seat in their science class. </p><p> </p><p>“Woah really? That whole group has someone they’re going out with yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, so unfair. They’ve got the grades, the teachers on their sides, oh I’m pretty sure they’re loaded too,” Karma had written them a speech they had to follow. He was recording them for more dirt (so much hard work, Karma was basically running a business.)</p><p> </p><p>“Oh except for Asano.”</p><p> </p><p>Gakushuu flinched. </p><p> </p><p>“Right right, but you know he has his responsibilities and all those extra curriculars,” Gakushuu almost nodded at that.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and I mean it must be so hard to keep up as first or second in every class. Karma sure gives him a hard time.” Gakushuu scoffed, flipping the page of his workbook.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, hey Karma doesn’t have anyone either. It must be too hard to juggle relationships and school. I’m surprised they find time for their extra curriculars.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but out of Karma and Asano, I’m sure Asano could manage more right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, that seems way too hard with everything he’s got. Imagine adding a girlfriend, yikes. The guy’s still human I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>And scene. If everything went according to Karma’s plan, Gakushuu’s pride wouldn’t let him refuse when Karma would ask him to participate in the contest. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Miss!” Karma raised his hand, waving the paper that was in it slightly to catch her attention. </p><p> </p><p>“Done already?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, can I speak with Asano-kun in the hall?” She nodded, knowing that Gakushuu had also finished. He was reading a book and was not pleased to have to close it. He sighed and walked out of the room with Akabane. If he wasn’t careful this could become a routine. </p><p> </p><p>They walked to the bulletin board. </p><p> </p><p>“Hear me out Asano-”</p><p> </p><p>“Just tell me so I can decline,” the youngest Asano groaned, glaring at Karma. How dare Akabane  get in the way of him and Jay Gatsby.</p><p> </p><p>“Date me.”</p><p> </p><p>Were those crickets?</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re kidding.” Gakushuu turned around to leave. This was getting out of hand. Karma didn’t even look genuine when he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I am not. Look it’s just until the contest so I can win the prize,” he was hoping that Gakushuu’s pride wouldn’t let him down. Maybe he needed another push, “unless your schedule is too full for even a fake relationship. I wouldn’t want to burden you, I didn’t even take your feelings into consideration.” Maybe that was too much.</p><p> </p><p>“No you didn’t. I’ll have you know that if I wanted to I could have a happy healthy relationship with anyone. My schedule is manageable but that’s only because unlike you I have proper time management.”</p><p> </p><p>“With anyone,” Karma grinned, “even with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Akabane,” Gakushuu deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do I get out of this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Karma smirked. He was definitely going to get that gaming set. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Do we hold hands or something?” Gakushuu asked the day after while they walked to school together. He wasn’t sure what actual relationships were like. </p><p> </p><p>“No, or people will find out and there won’t be a surprise to win with.”</p><p> </p><p>“So we act like friends?”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly. Call me Karma by the way,” Karma said, looking at the building ahead of them.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s too fast. I’ll start calling you that in a week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does that mean I have to wait a week before calling you Gakushuu?” Asano scowled. </p><p> </p><p>“Do <em> not </em>call me that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw but <em> Gakushuu </em> I didn’t call you ‘that’ I called you <em> Gaku </em>-”</p><p> </p><p>“A week.”</p><p> </p><p>“A week.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Asano becomes Gakushuu and everybody notices.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a week over and done with, Karma was eager to make his debut as Gakushuu Asano’s official friend. They decided to do it in math class while everyone was working too hard to notice. The plan was foolproof. </p><p>Soon enough, their class came, and as planned Karma asked <em>Gakushuu</em> for an eraser. </p><p>“Gakushuu pass me an eraser,” Karma said, trying to sound as calm as possible. Asano flinched a bit, not used to hearing his name ever (unless it was paired with his last name.) </p><p>As if the classroom wasn’t already quiet enough, the pencils stopped moving and Asano could feel everyone’s eyes on him. He just knew they expected him to yell at Karma for calling him by his first name. He took a deep breath, picked his eraser up and turned around. Even the teacher had held her breath. </p><p>“Here,” he said, tossing it to the redhead. </p><p>The silence was broken right away, with people whispering then just talking among themselves. Gakushuu groaned, they could at least pretend to not be so invested in his personal life. </p><p>His phone buzzed several times, and the first notification he saw was from Karma. </p><p>
  <em>Step one: donezo </em>
</p><p>Gakushuu rolled his eyes and turned to Karma, giving him a thumbs up. At least that was over with.</p><p>Only it wasn’t. It was far from being over with. After their math class the two of them parted ways, which left Gakushuu with four nosy friends and a sea of confused students. Apparently it was only a rumour in the other classes, but a video from one of his classmates confirmed their suspicions. </p><p>Ren asked him about what kind of blackmail Karma had, and Gakushuu’s face read (in the politest way possible) <em>get a life.</em> Seriously, why did they care so much?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was Gakushuu’s turn. This was simpler right? Everyone called Karma Karma. There was no difference if he did it. They planned to do it in the hallways after classes, while most of the students in their grade were packing up to go home. Gakushuu was going to drop a pen and Karma was going to kick it.</p><p>"No, nothing is going on," Asano said, walking beside Ren in the busy hallway, "as for your science project, you'd be better off bringing it up during a group study session."</p><p>"You're not wrong," he thought as the two of them approached Karma's locker (where he was standing pretending to text.)</p><p>"I never am," Gakushuu smiled, pulling the pen out of his pocket. <em>Crap, it was too early.</em> In a brief moment of panic, Gakushuu hurtled the pen at Karma's phone but missed and hit the boy's face.</p><p>The entire hallway seemed to stop moving. All eyes were on Karma who found it impossible not to laugh. The pen had since fallen to the ground and he went to pick it up. Gakushuu was frozen in place, trying to prepare himself for the embarrassment ahead.</p><p>"So you've chosen death," Karma mused, tilting his head to the side and staring at Gakushuu, who was forgetting his line.</p><p>"I have?"</p><p>Half the hall thought that Karma would take this as an opportunity to throw the pen back at Asano, but instead it looked like he was waiting. </p><p>"You have," he nodded, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Oh," he blinked, looking at the pen that Karma was waving around as discreetly as possible, "can I have my pen back?"</p><p>"Yeah of course, be more careful next time. If this had fallen into the wrong hands the world would've certainly-"</p><p>"Thanks Karma, I'll remember that," Gakushuu rolled his eyes, taking the pen back and walking forward. Karma scoffed and rolled his eyes in return, walking away in the other direction.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"We're a meme Shuu," Karma laughed through the phone, scrolling on his laptop. </p><p>"That was terrible," Gakushuu groaned, folding his socks, "embarrassing, horrible, I want to strangle you."</p><p>"Aw you don't mean that babe," Karma said, winking. He decided to comment on a conspiracy theory he found.</p><p>"Don't call me babe, that ruins the surprise. If the surprise is ruined then this is all for nothing."</p><p>"Well if you want me to call you Gakushuu that badly," Karma shrugged, closing his laptop and heading over to his desk, "does anyone else even call you that? Like, your dad calls you by his name," he snorted, thinking about that movie he watched over the break where the man fricked a peach.</p><p>"Shut up." That was a touchy subject, and not one he wanted to touch on with the likes of Karma.</p><p>"I won't pry, I just wanted to know if I was the first one is all," he replied honestly, backing down.</p><p>"You are. I'm gonna hang up now, I have another call on hold," it was true, Ren had called about a minute before, and Gakushuu put him on hold.</p><p>"Oh? Who is it? I'm flattered you prioritized your call with your boyfriend though, touched."</p><p>"It's Ren, goodbye," he pressed a few buttons and instead of hearing Karma's sly taunting voice he could hear Ren's, although did sound any more comforting.</p><p>"So Akabane," he started off. As if Gakushuu needed more talk about Akabane.</p><p>"What about him?" All his socks were neatly folded.</p><p>"What was that in the hall? Also in math class? What did he do?" At least no one had the audacity to think this was Gakushuu's idea.</p><p>"Ah, that was him needing an eraser and he dropping my pen," he explained, moving on to fold his pants.</p><p>"And who do you mean when you say 'him'?" </p><p>"Karma," it came out smoother than he thought, and so did he.</p><p>"<em>Akabane</em>?"</p><p>"Yes, Karma."</p><p>"<em>See</em>?  That's what I meant, since when did Akabane become Karma?"</p><p>"Since today I guess," this was easier than he thought, since him and Karma went through all the possible scenarios for after the big reveal.</p><p>"And you didn't want to tell me anything about this?"</p><p>"What was there to tell?" Maybe he was having too much fun with this.</p><p>"<em>Asano</em>," he sounded sad. <em>Oh</em>.</p><p>"Go on," he quieted down a bit, letting go of the pair of pants in his hands and putting Ren on speaker.</p><p>"I mean, does that mean that we get to also call you by your first name?" He sounded timid almost and Gakushuu wanted to say yes. Only he couldn't.</p><p>He probably would've agreed to it if Karma hadn't mentioned his father calling him by his last name, so Ren wasn't wrong in blaming Karma for the awkward conversation him and his best friend had.</p><p>"I'm sorry, no. I don't think I'm ready for that," he admitted, looking down at the shirt he had yet to fold.</p><p>"Well can I?" Gakushuu didn't know a polite way to say no, so he stayed silent. Ren sighed and hung up, Gakushuu was a strange boy, maybe it was his fault that he chose to have such a weird guy as a best friend.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day, Gakushuu avoided both his friend group and Karma for as long as he could, but partners in his math class would make that difficult.</p><p>"Gakushuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu," Karma waved from his desk, "come here." They were partnered together for the project they had on trigonometry.</p><p>"Coming," he grumbled, dragging his feet over to Karma.</p><p>"Why are you sad?" Karma asked, smiling a bit. He had already finished part one of the project, and with Gakushuu's second place mentality he was sure that the blond boy had finished with the second portion. </p><p>"You don't need to know."</p><p>"So you admit to being sad?"</p><p>"Contrary to popular belief, I am capable of experiencing low days," he said that last words with enough disgust for Karma to doubt his claim.</p><p>"You should talk to someone about it," Karma said, looking at part three. </p><p>"Noted, I will," he lied, looking at the fourth and final part, "for part four we need a big workspace to make the model."</p><p>"No problem then just come over," Karma offered, which was good because Gakushuu sure as hell wasn't going to.</p><p>"Alright, now do you want to split part three so we do it together or no? I'm perfectly fine with doing the entire thing."</p><p>"Then you'd be doing all the action. Let's do the last two parts together," he said, flipping to a new page in his notebook, "maybe if you get drunk enough I'll get you to talk about yourself," Gakushuu raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Drunk?"</p><p>"On math, do you not get drunk on math?"</p><p>"No? Do you?" He looked at Karma in disbelief, "math turns you on?" He asked a bit too loudly, earning him a warning glare from their teacher, an eye roll from Ren, and a few whispers all over class.</p><p>"You say that like it's a bad thing," because Karma was always smiling it was hard to tell if he was serious or not. <strike>Gakushuu wondered just what sort of math equation got him going though</strike>.</p><p>"It is," he scoffed, taking the notebook away from the redhead, "it's counterproductive. Banish the distasteful thoughts and solve this for me."</p><p>"Whatever you say Shuu," he straightened up in his seat and started scribbling numbers down. </p><p>"I told you not to call me that," Gakushuu frowned, hitting Karma on the head with a pen.</p><p>"That's becoming a bad habit Gaku." Gakushuu scrunched his nose that was even worse.</p><p>"It's Gakushuu or Asano."</p><p>"Bossy," Karma mumbled, finishing the first question, "here write how I did it," they needed a tutorial section. </p><p>"You didn't show all your steps," Asano groaned, going in with a red pen (tribute to red pen) to add in steps that he would've used.</p><p>"I was distracted."</p><p>"By?"</p><p>"You."</p><p>"<em>What</em>?"</p><p>"You threw a pen at me, don't get the wrong idea Shuu," he laughed a bit, "you're not math or anything." That interaction left Gakushuu speachless. Was every interaction with Karma going to be like that?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>rip</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Progress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So Gakushuu does have flaws.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Absolutely not.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s a really big cup though Shuu, I bet I could fit at least three smaller cups worth of beverage in it,” he says thoughtfully, eyeing the cup on display. They were holding up the line, and movie goers had the tendency to be reckless right before the movie. Movie? How did they get there?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">An hour and a half ago (transition skills: 0)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“That’s wrong, that’s so wrong. Give me the page you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">ruining</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2"> it!” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No it looks better now. Stickers are meant to be stuck places, it’s their sole purpose. By allowing this you’ve allowed for these noble stickers to fulfil their own dreams and only goal in life,” Karma beams at the seven strawberry scented stickers scattered all over their food poisoning Bristol board. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What if people think </span>
  <span class="s3">I</span>
  <span class="s2"> put them there?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Then you should be flattered. Though between the two of us from a logical perspective- if you’re capable of thinking that way, who’s more likely to actually own strawberry scented stickers.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Fine. Are we done?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“We better be or we won’t catch that movie,” Karma says, nonchalantly enough for Gakushuu to nod. It sounds like any other instruction Karma gave for the project. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes alright,” the blond boy finishes writing the last of the information on the board and got up, expecting to be walked to the door. From there he’d take the five minute walk to his house and be done with the day. Only Karma isn’tjust walking him to the door. He’s putting his coat on and shoving his wallet in his pocket.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Going somewhere?” Gakushuu asks, oblivious to Karma’s true intentions.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yep.” His favourite director had come out with a new movie and he intended on watching it with someone- preferably Nagisa but he was always busy with school work. The poor boy was gonna burn out. So he figured he’d go with someone who was way past the point of burning out. “Asano?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You have a bedtime?” He asks, stepping out the front door after the younger boy and closing it.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Why’d you ask?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“The movie ends at like 12,” he explains.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Excuse me?” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“We need uh receipts for the fake dating thing cmon.” Leave it to Karma to make the most ridiculous excuses. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No we don’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ne, I already bought the tickets,” he pouts, tugging on Gakushuu’s sleeve.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“And I should care why?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I spent my hard earned money on the tickets! C’mon second place, why do you think I even want to win the contest? I’m short on cash.” Gakushuu thinks about this, and it does make sense. The prize money isn’t enough for him to want to split it with Karma anyway, so maybe since Karma was living by himself he was also fending for himself? He can’t be an insensitive rich brat so he sighs. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Fine, but I’m home by 12.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Mhm, I’ll bring him home by 12 sir,” Karma jokes, walking in the direction of the movie theatre.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“If you want to tell him that I’d be happy to call him,” Gakushuu teases, referring to his father. He doesn’t know much about Akabane’s relationship with his father, but he knows how upset the chairman was when Karma scored higher. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“If that’s what it takes to respectfully take you to the movies,” Karma says, taking his own phone out surprisingly. He presses a few buttons and it begins to make calling noises. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Got his number in junior high don’t ask.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re not working towards being my stepmom are you?” Karma scoffs at this and Gakuhou picks the phone up.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Asano speaking.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Good evening mister chairman sir,” Karma’s sentences reek of sarcastic formalities, “this is Akabane from your high school?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Last I checked it wasn’t mine.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Technicalities.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Do you need something Akabane?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’d like to ask for your son’s hand in“ Gakushuu grabs the phone.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m going to watch a movie so don’t wait for me. I know you’d be worried sick.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What time does this movie end?” Was he actually asking?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“At 12 sir.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Isn’t that a bit late for boys your age,” no way he was serious.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’ll be perfectly fine, excuse you,” Gakushuu complains, eyeing the ‘hang up’ button. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Just don’t do anything you’ll regret in the morning.” The call was starting to sound a lot like ‘hang up on your father.’</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Amazing advice Asano-san! We won’t!” Karma beat him to it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What was that?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Parental approval.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Why?” They make it to the entrance of the theatre.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m a great date.” Silence on the western front, “you’ll see.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Not if I gauge my eyes out first.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“But you’re so much prettier with them.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re forgetting that we’re not actually dating,” Gakushuu decides to take it upon himself to shatter any of Akabane’s illusions of grandeur whenever they come up. He needs to do this or Karma might even propose, who knows. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Not too loud,” he says as they walk into the theatre and straight to the ticket booth. Gakushuu’s mouth hangs open. The lying bastard.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“YOU SAID YOU-“</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hush hush second place, this will only take a second.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It did not take a second. Karma underestimated the crowd his favourite director’s movie would bring out. They stayed in line for the tickets for half an hour, finally getting tickets for the last show there was. So much for being home at 12. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">During the wait for the 11:45 show, Karma had the brilliant idea to go and buy popcorn, and that was when he saw the amazing half litre cup that he simply could not live without. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Buy one then, you’re holding up the line,” Gakushuu complains, “go! Pay!”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“But now I want two,” Karma pouts, knowing exactly what he’s doing. Gakushuu’s addiction to pleasing people kicks in and he grabs two of the large cups and shoves them on to the counter, taking out his wallet. Just because Karma’s indecisive doesn’t mean he has to be. Why did Akabane even need two cups?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Aw, paying for me? I feel so special! But then again it makes sense since I bought our tickets here,” Karma adds thoughtfully, pointing at the two drinks he wants in the cups. He gets cold brew coffee and a strawberry smoothie. They walk away with their drinks and no popcorn.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The movie starts at 11:55 thanks to the commercials taking way too long. Karma realizes he should’ve brought earplugs, because apparently as high, mighty, and mature as Gakushuu is, he can’t resist being a fourth rate movie critic. Karma learns that the hard way.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Plot hole number five.” A few people around them groan.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Shh-“</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“How is she </span>
  <span class="s3">not </span>
  <span class="s2">dead yet?” He looks angrily at the screen </span>
  <strike>
    <span class="s4">Karma thinks it’s kind of cute</span>
  </strike>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“She’s the main character Asano-kun, but you’re not so shut up.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re the one who brought me here.” Suddenly the glares shift onto Karma. He rolls his eyes and takes Gakushuu’s drink.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“PLOT HOLE SIX-“</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Shut </span>
  <span class="s3">up</span>
  <span class="s2">,” a familiar voice says. Gakushuu turns around and briefly notices a group of classmates. His eyes widen and he turns to Karma.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes?” The redhead asks, feeling the common sensation of being watched (what is this line.)</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“There are people we know here.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s not that late and this is the local theatre Asano, maybe you should hold back on the caffeine. We wouldn’t want that precious brain of yours to be ruined would we? It’s lonely at the top,” he chuckles, earning himself a slap.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What if they see us?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No one has built-in night vision except for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“And Kara apparently.” He rolls his eyes, mentioning the main character in their movie who </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">should</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2"> be dead. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">How long does it take for Gakushuu to be banned from the local theatre? 36 minutes. After the eighth plot hole a movie theatre guard came in with a flashlight and escorted Gakushuu out. It was embarrassing to say the least, especially since he made brief eye contact with Tooru. Naturally after Gakushuu was kicked out, Karma came out too. He made sure to use the other door, but it was equally as embarrassing because once he walked out the door he could hear clapping. He groans. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Asano,” Karma starts, but stops when he notices how angry Gakushuu looks. If he could just snap a picture...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I know I know. I’m sorry.” The great Asano Gakushuu apologizing! Maybe getting kicked out before Kara found her mother was worth it.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“But your movie tickets.” Karma blinks, forgetting the ‘broke speeches’ he gave Asano for a second. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hey, it’s okay. It’s not like they cost a full day’s salary.” Like he has a job. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I can pay you back.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Please don’t,” Karma says, he’d feel bad for that. Upon further inspection Karma deduced that Gakushuu wasn’t just irritated. The red on his cheeks was there not from anger (as he originally thought) but from sheer embarrassment. Karma is about to try something new and lean in for a hug when someone from behind them clears their throat. He jumps back instinctively.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">knew </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">it!” Tooru, the president of the School Student Wellness Club (the bastard that was the cause of this entire mess, as Gakushuu would call him) says. Karma and Gakushuu blink. Knew what exactly?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes?” Gakushuu finally asks. He hopes the boy doesn’t say he knows they’re ‘dating’ or this whole scheme would have been counterproductive. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Even </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">you </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">have flaws.” He beams, and it takes all of Gakushuu’s self control to not roll his eyes, while it takes all of Karma’s not to sigh in relief. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re just finding that out?” Karma chuckles, staying a safe distance away. Tooru waves his hands with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I am yes, but it’s a relief. It would’ve been scarier if Asano-kun knew how to do everything.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Terrifying right?” Karma goes along with it, “I’m sure he has a movie theatre at home for this exact reason.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“How do you know that?” Gakushuu asks, he doesn’t remember ever showing anyone outside of his friend group of 5.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I just assumed, but it looks like I got that right.” Well this was awkward. How do you explain that to distract someone’s dad while your teacher snuck into your house you had to hide in his movie theatre? </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Right, I’ll leave you two to it,” Tooru smiles, walking away and into the washroom. It had to at least seem like he didn’t just leave the theatre to find who Gakushuu came to the movies with. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Do you want to go home then?” They’re outside the theatre, looking at the dark sky, cringing at the turn of events.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“That makes the most sense yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Right okay.” Silence and the sound of footsteps on asphalt, “tonight was fun.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Crickets. Wait, was Gakushuu laughing? (Verb tenses can die.)</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, I especially liked when I got banned from the local movie theatre for the next three months.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It adds to your personality,” Karma says, smiling a bit, “but if you’re worried about date spots, I’ve got a few others in mind.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m sure you do.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">In his house again, Karma smiles. Somehow he feels content. It almost feels like they made progress. He drifts off with the gears in his mind turning and a grin on his face. The next date should definitely be at a cat café. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i reread like 8 of my notes in the notes app and was like oh this one is nearly long enough idk. have this then peeps :) </p><p>OH i did this on my phone again so formatting and editing who i’m so sorry pls don’t uh yes ur eyes might hurt.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>